


dream softly

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	dream softly

The nightmares start on the first day of university. They are unexpected.

Heero has had nightmares before, but they were about chases in the dark, or drowning in a river; never clear-cut and crisp, never this concretely about the war. Heero doesn't sleep much, after that. It doesn't affect his performance, neither at work nor the classes he takes. He can doze through the latter to be alert for the former.

He doesn't tell Wufei. Wufei wouldn't understand.

They come back for a second week, a third. Their content is not always the same, but the feelings and sensations are: guilt, fear, anger. Guilt and fear he can deal with, but it's the anger that confuses him. Wufei's anger. Heero doesn't have enough space in his heart for anger, laced as it is with the other two.

The day he throws a plate at the wall, for no particular reason than that Wufei made a jab at his messy clean-up from the Copenhagen mission, Wufei realizes something's wrong. The mess he made in Copenhagen wasn't even his fault; former Heero would have taken it in a stride, let it slide off his skin, taken the reprimand and been the better for it. Heero has no idea why he suddenly feels a burst of fury so hot it makes his ears ring.

That night, Wufei stays in bed with him, for the first time in a long while since they started having sex. Heero can't count the times they've done this, but it's not a frequent occurence. Sleeping together makes them both twitchy still. Wufei stays anyway and falls asleep and wakes up when Heero starts shaking and sweating. His voice makes it better, his touch worse. Heero doesn't tell him either, just cools off and goes for a run.

They deal in their own way. Sometimes, they talk in hesitant words. Sometimes, Wufei makes him tea and beats him up afterwards, shouting until Heero shouts back. Heero's never shouted back before. The first time this happens, it staggers them both.

It gets better. It gets worse, then it gets better, and then it gets worse. But then it gets better again, and so they go on.

Wufei understands, sometimes. Sometimes, he doesn't. It's fine. Heero keeps breaking plates. It's as handy a signal as any.

~*~

~~ _written in April 2010_


End file.
